


We're Marching On (Forever by your Side)

by DragonOnHoliday



Category: Henry Danger (TV)
Genre: Chensper could be seen as romantic or platonic, Gen, POV Second Person, Timeskips, god im so soft for these guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:07:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24242569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonOnHoliday/pseuds/DragonOnHoliday
Summary: You’re five years old, and you meet a boy. He's small and doesn't talk much, and he has the brightest blond hair you think you've ever seen. His smile could light up the room, even though he doesn't do it often.You’re five years old, and it’s the start of a very long and complicated road.You wouldn’t have it any other way.
Relationships: Jasper Dunlop & Henry Hart & Charlotte Page
Comments: 10
Kudos: 31





	We're Marching On (Forever by your Side)

**Author's Note:**

> This is so different from my regular writing but I wanted to experiment so here we are lol.  
> I was rewatching the finale and towards the end I was thinking 'what if I put was Charlotte or Jasper? How do I put myself in their shoes?' and this was made all because of that.  
> It's like 50/50 between canon and my own story.  
> Hope you enjoy!

Picture this: You're five years old, and you meet a boy. He's small and doesn't talk much, and he has the brightest blond hair you think you've ever seen. His smile could light up the room, even though he doesn't do it often.

You promise yourself that you’d try to make him smile as much as possible. You’re young and carefree, picked on by most kids, but this boy doesn't seem like most kids.

This kid seems different, in all the good ways.

~~

Picture this: You become fast friends with the boy. He's still small and quiet, but he's not afraid to stick up for himself or others. You’ve always known it, but others didn’t.

Not until another boy, with mischievous eyes and a mean left hook stood over you, your cheek burning as tears threatened to fall.

The boy - your friend - jumps in front of you. He tries to swing at the mean boy, face set with raw determination and rage.

He doesn’t get far, and the mean boy gets a few more bruises on you two before he gets tired and moves on. He leaves you and your new friend lying on the ground, covered in scratches and marks that were definitely going to be sore the next day.

He rolls his head over to look at you with a toothy grin, blond hair disheveled. You look at each other before you both laugh, and the defeat doesn’t feel as bitter as it should.

The boy's name is Henry Hart, and he is your best friend.

~~

Picture this: You and Henry have both grown older and you both meet a girl, with beautiful curly hair and a laugh that sounds like music to your ears. She loves school and learning as much as you love your buckets, and she has a strong urge for adventure and fantasy. Life is never dull around her. The three of you become quick friends, so quickly that it feels like you've never not known each other, and you all feel unstoppable.

The girl's name is Charlotte Page-Bolton, and together the three of you are stronger than ever.

~~

Picture this: You have an idol, and his name is Captain Man. He’s Swellview’s hero, he never gets hurt, and he’s the coolest guy you think you’ve ever seen.

Charlotte and Henry both tease you for it, but you can tell they're both as star-struck by him as you are. Who wouldn’t be?

Then one day he gets a sidekick. You’re a little jealous of him, but you know that he’s just as cool. He reminds you of Henry, in a way. The way he holds himself, the hidden snark, even his blond hair looks strikingly familiar if you sweep Henry's bangs back.

But you know it can't be him. The three of you don't keep secrets (minus Nemo, Charlotte's beloved fish, but you don't talk about that.)

Henry would've told you if he was Kid Danger, so it can't be him. Obviously.

~~

Picture this: You're feeling left out.

Charlotte and Henry have been running off and ditching you together for a while now, and you're starting to question your worth to them. You try asking questions but they always dodge them, and you always end up alone.

You don't know why they've started acting like this, don't know when, but it only gets worse as the days and months go by.

Piper, as much as you don't mind hanging out with her, isn't the same as them. She doesn't like hanging out with you.

You miss your best friends.

~~

Picture this: Henry, one of two best friends, the person that has stuck by your side from the very beginning when he could’ve easily walked away, was Captain Man's sidekick.

Your best friend was Kid Danger.

And you couldn’t have been prouder.

You understand why he couldn't tell you. It stings a little, how he didn't tell you but told Charlotte, but you understand.

You're so proud of both of them and you tell them so when everything has calmed down, after the threat of you having your memories erased and the excitement washes away.

(It warms your heart that Henry was so willing to quit his job every kid dreams about. All for you. But you don't tell him that.)

~~

Picture this: Henry has super speed.

He saves your butt, sure, but your best friend is now moving so fast you can only see a blur.

For a moment you wonder if he's been struck by lightning in Schwoz's lab, but that's just all of those superhero comics getting to you.

Henry has super speed and you have a  _ lot _ of questions.

~~

Picture this: It's so quick, but all of a sudden Henry  _ doesn't _ have super speed.

(It's really called super fast reflexes, but you call it super speed in secret. Henry does -  _ did _ \- things with it that weren't technically reflexes. Reflexes don't let you complete a 10,001 puzzle in a blink of an eye.)

It's gone, and in its wake is a boy who is left lost and confused. He had grown so used to it that he felt empty without it, and there was nothing he could ever do to get it back.

It was simple: lose his power, save the world.

You try to cheer everyone up, but you haven't always been the best with words, even if Henry still gets the message.

Ray gives the three of you the weekend off, and you automatically suggest a road trip. Swellview is just too cramped, too self-centered, too much for three hurting teens. You, Charlotte, and Henry all hit the road with no destination in sight. Despite knowing you were all due back at the end of the weekend, you all decide to stay, if only to pretend you don’t have any responsibilities.

It’s one week since you were due back when Ray and Schwoz find you three in a small, basic hotel room near Hiddenville. They’re both furious, but they don’t lecture you this time. They tell you they were worried sick, more concerned that something bad had happened than angry at being gone so long, and make you promise that if you ever decide to skip town you need to tell them.

The tight hugs the give after is what seals the deal. You promise as you all hug back that someone will be told.

It’s enough.

~~

Picture this: You're much older now. You've just graduated high school and are starting to pave the way for your future. All of your other friends do too, all except for one. He’s stuck, probably has been for a long time, and his world feels as if it’s crumbling from around him.

~~

Picture this: Your world is crumbling from around you. Literally.

The ground is being ripped apart beneath your feet as one friend tries desperately to save another. You can only stand there, not sure of what to do, already being done with your task.

Your friends' lives are at risk and all you can do is stand there, useless.

~~

Picture this: Henry tells you to run. He tells you to run from the debris that is falling around you and Charlotte. He sounds desperate, and it hurts, deep in your chest, that you can’t help him. But you’ll respect his wish.

You promised him years ago you would follow him to the end of the world and back when you were both young enough to not have a care in the world. That was before you met Charlotte, but you promised her the same thing after a long night of star-gazing.

You can still remember how the light reflected in her warm eyes, so full of life and joy. So different from the panic-filled ones you’re looking at right now.

Henry wasn't a boy any longer, just like you and the girl. You’re all almost out of your teens, almost adults.

Almost. But not yet.

You pick up Charlotte and throw her over your shoulder as she cries Henry’s name, your legs pumping as fast as they can as the floor caves under your feet.

None of you will be adults if you don’t make it out in time.

~~

Picture this: You make it out of the cave, out of danger, and you finally set Charlotte down on the sidewalk, far away from the wreckage and anything familiar. You both sit down silently, and it finally hits you.

You’ve lost him. The golden-haired boy, with a bright smile and too brave soul. It’s unfair, so unfair, because all he’s ever wanted to do was help.

Charlotte must’ve realized it too because she lets out a painful sob that shreds your already fractured heart to pieces. You wrap your arms around her to provide whatever small comfort you can in your own grief, and you both sit there, crying as you hold tightly onto each other, as if the other was going to disappear too.

~~

Picture this: It takes you three hours to dig him out.

It looks like something from an apocalypse movie. The ground is scorched and ripped apart, the grass burnt in some places and still on fire in others. The blimp is scattered every which way, the smell of smoke nauseating and unforgivable.

You’ll never forget it, no matter how much time passes. No matter how much you want to.

Piper finds half a red mask about an hour in, and after you shed a few more tears you get back to work searching.

Henry is still out there somewhere.

You still have a best friend to find.

Charlotte and Schwoz find him in the end. They cry out for everyone to help them and you're immediately there, helping to heave a nastily heavy piece of blimp off Henry’s body.

The five of you get it off in no time with a little effort, a bright green light blinding you all momentarily before it’s gone and in its place is a familiar blond-haired boy.

He’s unconscious and covered in scratches, but his chest still rises and falls. Ray leaps towards him and checks for a pulse, crying out in relief as he finds one. It should be impossible, but none of you are willing to look the gift horse in the mouth.

You cry once more that night. Henry was alive, Charlotte was ok. Your best friends are safe and you thank any higher being that may be listening.

Schwoz takes everyone to a place he has been working on for a while to rest and be checked over. The Man's Nest, he calls it. It’s not anything like the Man Cave, but it’s not all that bad.

You pretty well stumble into the new base, both mentally and physically drained, Charlotte and Piper right behind you. Ray carries Henry in bridal style before placing him on a bed that Schwoz wheels in next to the couch. You and Charlotte stay by his side the whole night, snuggling up to each other on the couch even though Piper, Schwoz, and Ray are still up and about, doing something you were too tired to care about.

You figure the world can wait until tomorrow, because you aren't going to move anytime soon.

~~

Picture this: You wake up, far away from your childhood home, tangled in between two bodies as the rain hits the window with a steady rhythm. You’re older now, more experienced, and wiser.

None of you know if you'll be staying here forever, but you don't worry about it. You’re all building a home here, between being vigilantes and regular people. It’s nice, but it doesn’t really matter to you anyways.

Anyplace will be home for you if you're by their sides.

~~

Picture this: You're in Canada, and you finally realize it.

The three of you are up there visiting some of Charlotte's distant family members for the holidays before you head back to Swellview for a visit.

The three of you are ice skating on a pond. Well, Charlotte is, you and Henry kind of just shuffling around as she laughs at your complaints of burning ankles and wobbly balance. The ice is slippery but sturdy, and the cold makes your face sting, but it's not as bad as you both complain it is.

Not until Henry ends up slipping and losing his balance, jerking his body to find anything to grab onto to save himself. Unfortunately, that something is you, and with your guard down you end up toppling on top of Charlotte. The three of you tumble to the hard ice, howling with laughter as the shock melts away.

The three of you lie in a heap, laughing despite the cold that starts to seep into your clothes. Both Henry and Charlotte's cheeks are flushed, their eyes sparkling with joy.

And that is when you  _ finally, truly _ realize that you want to spend the rest of your life with them.

~~

Picture this: You wake up, and you're alone.

You didn't go to bed alone. In fact, you know you went to bed with Henry and Charlotte at the same time last night after coming back from patrol.

This is the first time this has happened, actually. Even if someone had to get out of bed early for whatever reason, they always woke the others to let them know.

They haven't left each other without saying anything since they were still living in Swellview. Blame it on the paranoia, on past experiences, or just to know that someone knows you're gone.

You're instantly filled with dread. It's still early, only 8 am in fact, and the room is still dark. There's noise coming from outside the bedroom and you're suddenly on autopilot as you creep off the bed and out of the room. You stumble into the little kitchen/living room area in only your boxers, pulling out your sleeping gum and cell phone. You'll fight in your underwear if you have to, as long as they're both ok.

You didn't know what you were expecting, but the two people you were looking for covered head-to-toe in flour was not it. All three of you freeze, like deer in headlights. Their faces turn sheepish after a while as they notice your gum in hand, but you wave off their apologies, questioning why they were up so early  _ baking. _

There's all kinds of foods, including pancakes, muffins, and a large, beautifully iced cake with balloons and hearts on it.  _ 'Happy Birthday Jasper!' _ was written next to a smiley face in Charlotte's slanted handwriting, and you laugh in both relief and affection. It was supposed to be a surprise, they tell you. It still is in a sense, because you had forgotten all about it between the adrenaline-rush that is patrol and your morning search. You give them both a kiss in the cheek in both apology and thanks, getting a kiss from each in return.

The day is spent laughing and simply enjoying each other's company as the world keeps on moving.

~~

Picture this: You're sitting on the couch in the cozy Man's Nest, next to Henry, Charlotte, and Piper. Captain Man's new team is running around all over the place, excitedly sharing their latest adventures since the last time you all were in Swellview.

The Danger Force kids are growing up too, faster than you would like. They're reaching their late teens, early twenties, as lively as ever and not looking like they’ll stop the hero business anytime soon.

(You want to tell them you’re proud of them, but for now, you’ll let them continue their stories.)

Ray and Schwoz are standing in the background with crossed arms and fond looks. They’re getting older too, despite their protests. You turn to get a better look of them, and you're surprised to see something akin to...pride in their faces.

Ray catches your gaze and rolls his eyes, grinning. You smile back, knowing the fourteen-year-old boy you once were would’ve laughed in your face if you told him where you’ve ended up. He wouldn’t understand, not like you do now.

~~

Your life has changed dramatically over the years, but you wouldn’t trade it for the world. No matter where you are, where you go, Charlotte and Henry will always be your home, and you'll forever treasure the friends you've found along the way.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also on Tumblr at angrypunchguy or birdie_writes_stuff! :)  
> Hope you enjoyed!!


End file.
